


But I can hear the voices say

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel overhears some girls saying mean things about him and Dean. Dean makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I can hear the voices say

Dean had decided the night he and Cas got together that he didn't give a single flying fuck about what people thought about them.

That didn't stop him from hearing the whispers, though.

They walked closer, hands bumping and fingers intertwining. Whatever they said, he wasn't going to hide Cas. Would never act like he was ashamed of him.

The girls with too much make up-still in high school by the looks of them-pointed and giggled.

Cas made to pull his hand away, but Dean held fast, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Cas, don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about."

Big, sad, blue eyes turned to him, and Dean felt his heart ache. "Dean, why would they say things like that?"

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and Dean wanted to punch those little bitches in the throat for making his angel feel sad.

What made it worse was that Dean knew exactly what 'that' was. They said that they were wrong, ill, unnatural. Gross.

"Because they don't understand, Cas."

Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to the angel's lips right there in the middle of the sidewalk. "I love you, Cas. Don't listen to them."

And the smile he got in return made him forget all about the nasty voices.


End file.
